Look deeper then the surfice
by coolblast
Summary: "we don't see what you see, you see a face we see a mask; this is what we get after what thay did to us. The only thing we could do was hide and run now we can fight."
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Transformers if I did then I would have made Prowl be in the moive and not have died in the cartoon; come to think about it, I would have changed somethings...**

**Anywho your probley tired of heiring me talk; The way I may spell a word is my way on how my charicters talk so its not a miss spell, okay now im done!**

* * *

"talk" normal

"_talk_" com-link /phone

"talk" thoughts

? p.o.v

"Come on, you have to get up" I said looking at the prone form laying twist in the covers blond hair sticking out from under the covers "get up, if you dont get up then I can do two things you know?" hoping he can heir me not fully wanting to do eather of the things I had said I would do

"I heird you why don't you go do that to the twins'; or Jet shes not a morning person" came the gruf replie "Cuz the the their already up and making breckfest for everyone; so get up!" I yelled the last part where I think his ear was.

Jumping back, I turned on my heal and ran for the door into the hallway and down the stars to the kitchin looking back "Did I run to fast or did he trip on the blankits on the way down?" I asked the twins.

? p.o.v

"Did I run to fast or did he trip on the blankits on the way down?" Prima asked us I heird snickering and knew right away that it was my twin making fun of how bee got tangled in his own trap. "Ah heired a thud right before ya came in sis" Jazz told her

Looking at them then back to what I was doing "Pankcake?" I offerd sliding the pankcake on a the last plate on the table "hey ash, ah'm ganna go an get Jet an see if bee is okay"

Jazz p.o.v

"Hey Ash, ah'm ganna go an get Jet an see if bee is okay" I said to them walking out of the kitchin up the stars and down the hall peeking in bee's room "hey bee, ya okay ya still want some food?" I asked looking around and seeing him hoping on one foot trying to get out of the blankit still "Im fine, thanks for asking; and yes I still want food ya we haveing?" Bee asked

"Pancakes, if ya want eggs ya have ta make it ya self" I stated walking away from his room to Jetfires room nocking on the door "Jet, get up breckfest is done!" I yelled opeing the door and walking in pulling the covers off of her "what are *yawn* doing? Its Saterday" Jet asked rubbing her eyes "Pancakes are done; Oh! were also going to go rideing ah call the Ninja!" shouting the last part with happyness and walking out the door.

* * *

**kay Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked so faw so tell me what you think! Suggestions are welcomed!**

**do you think I should countine or not?**


	2. Get ready!

**Thank you all for taking time to read my story i'm so sorry for the miss spelled words for my last chapter I fergot to check it over!**

**We all know it must be done even though we all know who it belongs to**

**I do not own Transformers everything you know I do not own other them my OC's; now that's done ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Talk" normal talk

"Talk" com-link/phone

"**Talk**" thought

_"what are *yawn* doing? Its Saturday" Jet asked rubbing her eyes "Pancakes are done; Oh! were also going to go riding ah call the Ninja!" shouting the last part with happiness and walking out the door._

Prima p.o.v

"Thanks for the pancakes Ash, I'll make lunch" I stated right before digging into my pancake "hey Ash, are you going to take the Doge Viper, Lamborghini, Lotus or the Kawasaki Ninja like Jazz?" I asked wanting to know if I take the bike or car; looking at her when I got done "Hmm.. I'll take the Ninja. What are you going to take?" she asked

"I think I'll take the Lotus out for a spin this time" I stated getting up from the table with my plate and puting it in the sink "who's turn is it do the dishes?" I asked after a min or two of nothing. "I think its Bee's turn, why?"she asked questionly "Oh no reason you might want to cover your ears" I told her getting ready to yell for bee, Jet, and Jazz takeing a deep breath.

"Bee! Get your aft down here! Jet! You better be up! Jazz! I know it doesn't take that long to get her up and get your music!" I yelled up to them knowing full well that they heard me. Then after 30 sec or so I got a response from Jazz in a form of a song.

Bee p.o.v

"I'm almost done..." after a few more seconds getting unstuck tell "Yes, I'm Free!" I said to myself feeling happy to be free; getting up I stretched walking happily to my dresser then all that changed "wait do I have to do the dishes today?" pondering on it tell I got my answer in a yell from down stairs.

"Bee! Get your aft down here! Jet! You better be up! Jazz! I know it doesnt take that long to get her up, and get your music!" a voice yelled from down stairs I swear it wasnt even a min later when "This is how the lost get found!" Blaring her music from her room "How is it that she can blair her music and still hear good?" I wonderd but stopped to get drest and go done stairs.

Ash p.o.v 

"This is how the lost get found!" "yep she found her music" I thought we looked at each other than we started to laugh a little because of the choice of music for a come back to how long you're taking.

"Guys hurry up! I want to get a ride in before its noon!" I yelled to them hoping they hear looking at the food it's still worm a little but cold as well "And for gods sacks your food is getting cold!" knowing that got at lest two of them I picked up my dishes and put them in the sink "I'm going to get my jacket and helmet" I told Prima walking out and into the living room and grabbed my blue jacket puting it on grabbed my helmet.

I turned around and started to walk back when a Bee, Jazz raced down the stairs going into the kitchen and diving into their pancakes. " Bee what are you taking Jazz and I are taking the ninja; Prima is taking the Lotus?" I wondered walking into the kitchen seeing them stuff there faces like their maybe no tomorrow.

"don't know I may go with the Lamborghini,why?" he asked getting the 'deer caught in headlights' look when looking up from his food."No reason"" so that leaves Jetfire with the Viper." I checked off

Jetfire p.o.v

"Ah finally peace and quiet" I thought happily dozing off just to be re-awoken to "Guys hurry up! I want to get a ride in before noon!" "and there goes my time of sleeping in" I grumbled

* * *

**okay I know its another short chapter and no bots yet but bear with me for a little bit longer!**

**Anywho I hope you like it so far! **


	3. drive, smash, how did thay find us?

**Okay so to start it out I'm so so so so sorry for not updating for a while I was getting dumped with school work and there all projects to!**

**Any who before I start I wanted to thank all the people who take time out of their day to read my stuff so THANKS YA'LL! **

**Now for what must be done.. I do not own transformers we all know who really owns transformers oh! I do not own the song that is used in this chapter okay so now that's done and over with onward to the story!**

* * *

_talk" normal_

"_talk_" com-link /phone

"talk" thoughts

_"__Ah finally peace and quiet__" I thought happily dozing off just to be re-awoken to "Guys hurry up! I want to get a ride in before noon!" "and there goes my time of sleeping in" I grumbled_

**Ash p.o.v**

Hearing foot steps coming out the garage door, I looked up from my bike, "It's about time you got up; I started to think you tripped and hit your head," I smiled playfully.

"If I did; I'll thank either you , Jazz or both for the wake up call after the wake up call," she jabbed back. "Ya wound mah in da spark!" Jazz exclaimed acting like she was dying on her Ninja.

"Okay" Prima said getting everyone's attention. "Does everyone have everything?" she looked at us as if to say 'get it now, we're not going to turn around just for you te get it' but, we also know the deeper meaning in that look and sentence. We nodded our head to her saying we have it all the important things with us just incase 'Thay" came and tried to ransack the house looking for the one thing we live on to help us fight and defend (mostly defend though).

Getting on my bike and hearing car door slams just as I put my helmet on just to hear the com-link open on all channels. Then I hear my twin "Can ah play mah music, ah don't feel like listenin to da radio if dats kay wit ya'll?" she chirped the first part but the second part got us shocked she was indeep thoughts that she did not want to think about "auh Jazz did you think of Them?" I thought sadly "Yeah, I think it's a good idea to have some up beat music going on" and with that the channel was open and quiet for a few seconds then hearing 'likfe is a highway' by Rascal Flats we started are engines and we left Jazz and I after Prima then Jet and finally Bee; it was like that for a while. We let are guard down after that while

**Jazz p.o.v**

we we're driving for a while. After that I let my guard down so I could feel like nothing was wrong and I was normal again; for that split second I felt normal again wondering if we had family's somewhere waiting for us or not.

"We got followers, and there coming up fast!" Bee shouted snapping out of my daze "Frag it why did I have to daydream of the past!" cursing myself. I looked back to see how many were following us; not paying attention to whats going in front of me "AAH!" the next thing I knew was a flying sensation than pain as I fell on the ground sliding activating my armor helped take some of the pain away.

"Jazz!" , "Jazz, are you okay!" and "Jazz get out of there if you can; Jazz can you hear me we're on are way hold on!" was all I was hearing getting up slowly hoping to get out of here untell I sudinly started hearing the sound of brakes, looking up; "No, how did thay find us?".

* * *

**okay I know its short but, its longer then the last one! No, Transformers in this one sadly but, ****how do you like the story so far Reveiws would be nice but I understand if you dont want to so im cool either way you want to go with; Tell we meet again!**


End file.
